1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to a plug connector that has two rows of soldering sections of terminals to reduce a density of a soldering section layout to facilitate a soldering process and improve a production rate of the plug connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional Universal Serial Bus (USB) 2.0 connectors are popularly used in various electronic devices. However, USB 2.0 protocol only allows a maximum transmission speed of 480 Mbps. Because electronic devices are constantly developed to increase transmission speeds, the USB 2.0 protocol does not meet current transmission speed requirement of new electronic devices. Therefore, the USB Implementers Forum (USB IF) established USB 3.0 protocol, with a theoretical maximum transmission speed of 5 Gbps.
However, a USB 3.0 connector having two rows of terminals is structurally complicated so manufacturing a USB 3.0 connector is difficult. Because almost double a number of terminals is required in comparison to a conventional connector, soldering sections of the terminals are packed more tightly so impeding soldering the soldering sections on a printed circuit board (PCB). Such tight packing also risks short circuit caused by excess solder connecting two adjacent terminals. Therefore, the USB 3.0 connector has a low production rate and high manufacturing cost.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a plug connector with two rows of soldering sections to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.